


No more bar and fights, please.

by Narru



Series: stories from a prompt [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Minor Violence, Protective Kyoutani Kentarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narru/pseuds/Narru
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to end this way. All Hitoka wanted was to take a short break from work. Not end up in the back of an ambulance, with a bleeding Kyoutani.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: stories from a prompt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870810
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	No more bar and fights, please.

It wasn’t supposed to end this way. All Hitoka wanted was to take a short break from work. The deadlines of multiple projects were keeping her up all night. She keeps on redoing designs and can’t reach final verdicts. It was always lacking and she couldn’t find out what it was and now she’s losing the motivation to keep going.

Her colleagues invites her for the umpteenth time to go have fun at the bar four blocks away from their office. It was nice, and she feels sorry, for even though she never agrees to go with them with of course, with valid reasons, they still ask her. Hitoka knows she doesn’t deserve them. Honestly.

So, when she agreed to go and check it out, all of them were surprised, to the point where some of them even rejoiced. She was going home after some couple of drinks. Hoping the crowd and lively night would suffice to her blank state of mind.

It was the first time she agreed to go, and probably the last. 

An hour ago, they were drinking and chatting the night away. Naota from Logistics even invited her to dance, and she casually said no. Yukie, her best friend at work, gave her sweet foods that go perfectly with the drinks whilst ranting and laughing about how her crush Keigo from Accounting wouldn’t bat an eye on her. All of them were expecting to go home late at night drunk and pleased. 

But now, here she was sitting in the back of the ambulance with a blanket around her shoulders. Still confused and worried, the adrenaline still pumping inside her and she could still hear her heart beat thumps. She sighs, trying to control whatever is inside her. Her eyes stare at the familiar man lying on the stretcher, bruises and cuts covered his body and she’s sure he lost a tooth during the fight.

“Why.” Hitoka mumbles, “Why did this have to happen?” She knows she won’t receive any response other than a growl and she was right. Kyoutani didn’t even spare a glance at her, his eyes focused on the ceiling of the moving car. Still tensed up. 

The silencing deafening her so she talks, stumble on her own words, she didn’t know where to start. 

“It could have been bad, he—they, they’re bad guys, one of them was carrying a gun,” she chokes on her own words, unable to continue when the scenes start replaying in her already burnout mind, the tables breaking and glasses shattering and god, there were bloods spilling. She saw one of them having a gun behind his back and she’s sure, she’s really sure he’s not the only one. 

She thanked the heavens there were no gunshots. The police quickly arrived. If he was shot, it could have been worse. She would never forgive herself if that happens.

Hitoka shut her eyes, the blanket almost falling from her shoulders and she shivers. She pulls it back and clutches the fabric, looks at him, hoping it wasn’t as bad as it shows. 

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Although both of them were fully awake, she didn’t hear anything out of him, the anxiety that he might never talk to her suddenly builds up. He was mad. He was definitely angry at her. 

Hitoka bit her lower lip, she couldn’t look at him now. It was her fault. 

Kyoutani was quickly treated the moment he got in, few nurses and other staffs whisper behind them upon seeing him, totally recognizing one of the star player from  _ Sendai Frogs _ . He’s going to get suspended, or worse, kick out and it’s all her fault. If only she didn’t go to the bar, they could have avoided what happened. 

She wanted to punch herself bad.

The treatment was rather fast, he was advised he could go home tomorrow with proper aftercare. 

They were left alone in a private room after the doctor's directions. She couldn’t look at him and she know, she should just leave. She stood up, held her breathe, stopping the now forming tears on her eyes, “I-I’m, sorry.” She sobs, and thankfully it stopped whatever waterworks is about to start. 

“Hey, ‘m fine. Stop worryin’, it’s just some cuts.”

She stood near his bed, her head turns to him but her couldn’t look, the guilt slowly eating her up, “You’re not fine.” He clearly wasn’t, his side has a wound, it would take weeks to heal and he has several cuts on his arms. She was sure there were few punches and kicks thrown at her. Still, she was glad there were no serious broken bones and he’s here besides her. He’s going to miss practice, a lot. She hiccups and he hears her call out her name, “Hitoka.”

“I’m, I’m so-sorry.” 

“I said it’s okay.”

For the second time she tried to fight back her cry, she fails, “You’re going to get suspended!” It was a soft yell. “You’re going to get kicked out, and it was because- it was because of me and I shouldn’t have gone there but I still did and, and” She tries to breathe, her clamped hands tighten, and she can’t stop the tears. 

Kyoutani groans, “Ah, shit. Don’t cry.” 

Hitoka hears shuffling beside her, notice his feet on the cold ground. He shifted, sitting on the bed. His hands were warm when it touches her cheeks, his thumb brushing away the tears. “’I’m not going to get kicked out of the team.” 

“You’re still gonna miss practice.” And Hitoka knows Kyoutani loves to go practice. He goes to the gym almost every day and now he can’t because she was so stupid to go to the bar. 

“Just two weeks.” 

“A month! The doctor says you need a month to fully heal.”

He snorts, and she almost glares at him, “It’s alright.” He smiles at her, “I’m okay.”

She nods, squeezing one of his hand, “You shouldn’t have fought them. What if they shot you? Like, like in you-” she failed to finish her own words as the thought enters her mind. 

“He touched you.” 

Hitoka bit the inside of her cheeks, disgust mixed in with her worries, and she suddenly shudders upon remembering the arm of the stranger casually putting it on her shoulders, getting into her space. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“No, I should’ve just stayed home or meet with Tadashi and Kei. Thank you for saving me. I’m so stupid.” 

“You’re not.”

He looks at her straight in the eyes, and her cheeks flushes so she avoids it, “It could have been worse.” She insists, her sight now getting blurry for the second time.

“Hitoka.”

She was standing between his knees and she only realizes now that they were so close to each other. He’s so close and his eyes bore into her she could hear her heart thumping loudly. His hands moved to her shoulders, giving a slight squeeze, sliding down to her side. 

“Look at me.”

If she does, she’ll melt. Instead she mutters, “J-just, don’t fight.” 

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“I can’t.”

She gave a little whine and turns her head but ended up meeting his blonde hair. His head making its way to the crook of her neck while his arms circle around her waist. His breathe tickles her slightly when he muttered, “I’ll beat him up if he shows up again.” 

“Kyou! I’m not going back there—

She stops when he kisses her neck, gave a small peck first before his teeth sink into her skin and she felt his tongue ran over the part where he bit. He sucks and she let out a moan and she know she shouldn’t, they shouldn’t. They’re not done talking yet and they’re in a hospital but he kept sucking and licking and kissing and his hands were moving fast underneath her blouse, touching and gently squeezing. She holds onto his shoulder, pushing him a bit. “Kentarou-

He stops and Hitoka almost let out a whine. He backs away but didn’t let go, looks at her, eyes waiting for her to speak so he could go back and dig in again.

She huffs, looking at him “Please, don’t get into fights anymore.”

“Okay.”

He nods after, “Can I kiss you now?”

“Kyou!”

His boyfriend chuckles as his lips met hers.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this rare pair


End file.
